


strawberries and blood

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen's having a bad week, and most of the local bartenders aren't believing her fake id.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries and blood

Maureen is having a really shitty day. A really shitty week if she's being honest. Her and Simon's band is on an indefinite hiatus since feelings-gate, and Clary and Simon have just disappeared out of her life. She doesn't care if they are actually dating, hell she kind of hopes they are, at least then two out of three of them are happy, she just wants to know they're okay. Sipping her daiquiri, Maureen refreshes her phone, but there are still no new messages. 

Tonight's bartender will only make her virgin strawberry daiquiris, which is bullshit considering this is the sketchiest bar and last night's was more polished and _did_ serve her. Sobriety is giving her way too much time to wonder about her friends. There's a weird conclusion she keeps reaching- half of her facts from Simon's mom, the other half speculation- and she's not entirely sure what to do with it. (Other than get drunk of course, which unfortunately, is not in the cards for tonight.) 

“Hey pretty lady, can I buy your next drink?” 

Maureen is about to laugh in their face, but she turns and the face belongs to the most stunning woman she's ever seen. 

“Uh- sure. I mean, yeah, that'd be nice.”

The mystery woman doesn't even say anything to the bartender, a fresh bloody mary just appears for her within moments of her sitting down, along with a new daiquiri. (The new one is still nonalcoholic, and Maureen would glare at the bartender, but she can't seem to keep her eyes of this woman.)

“I'm Camille, what's your name?” 

“Maureen, nice to meet you.” 

It makes Camille smirk into her glass, and if she didn't know better, Maureen would _swear_ Camille had a pair of fangs. That was ridiculous though, and if her mom were here- well she'd have a lot to say, but one of the less urgent things would be a reminder about how overactive her imagination is.

Camille's long nails tap on the bar, and she looks at Maureen curiously. “You aren't afraid of me.” 

“No, but I'm definitely not going back to your place now.” 

Camille laughs, and if it was supposed to reassure Maureen it has the opposite effect. She's dangerous and gorgeous and drinking something that very well may be blood, and her suspicions about Simon and Clary come back fast. If they really had been turned into vampires, and every time it sounds a little less ridiculous in her head, maybe it wasn't such a wild idea that another vampire had been sent to find her. The only remaining question was if Camille was supposed to turn or kill her. 

(Okay, that is a total and complete lie. If vampires really are real, what about other supernatural things? How do they stay hidden from the public? And why hadn't Clary and Simon just told her? Did they seriously think she _wouldn't_ want to be immortal and young forever?)

“So what could I convince you into?” Camille asks, words dripping with sin. For a second Maureen's afraid the woman's actually a succubus, but then it makes no sense for her to be talking with her, much less buying her a drink. 

“You could take me to your leader,” Maureen says, and out loud it sounds way more foolish and way less badass than she imagined. 

Camille doesn't laugh though, she just smiles wider. “I am the leader love.” 

“O-oh. So you know where my friends are?” 

Camille cocks her head, and inhales deeply. She frowns a bit before saying, “I didn't realize you are friends with Clary Fairchild and Simon Lewis.” 

Maureen files away the different last name under Clary's mysterious family stuff folder and asks, “Wha- then why did you sit next to me?” 

“I thought that was obvious,” Camille says, her foot hooking around Maureen's ankle. “I'd very much like to get to know you intimately.” 

And if it was another day, or if she wasn't feeling quite so abandoned perhaps Maureen would have listened to her instincts telling her to run. That she was obviously the prey here. But tonight, tonight Maureen was going to have fun, screw the consequences. 

“You should buy me another drink then.”


End file.
